


The story on my back.

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Falling In Love, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did Shaw do that to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story on my back.

Root was so fucking tired of getting shot. It was like any bullet within the radius of a mile could find her shoulder, even in the dark.   
So right now she was on her way to the Subway to have John remove it, she had hoped for Shaw to do it but she was working a number and she really didn't want Harold to try and remove it… so John it was. 

“Hey Tall and Broody, I’ve got a gift for you.” She said as she entered.   
John sat up from where he had been laying on the couch and saw Root standing in the doorway, holding onto her right shoulder and sighed.

“Again Root?’ I am starting to think you’re building up a collection.” He teased her as he got up and got the first aid kit. 

Root was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and had to take it off in order to get the bullet wound cleaned up. Just as it was completely up she heard a gasp from John… oh right then she remembered. 

“Root did Shaw do that to you?” he asked, his tone was that of an adult talking to a scared child as he took in the angry red welts on her back. Most likely made by a belt or a leather strap he thought. It was obvious that they hadn’t been cleaned properly and that they must have hurt.   
He was pulled from his thoughts as Root laughed. 

“No, Sameen isn’t that kinky. These are from a relevant number I was working.” She said forcing a smile. 

John opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the door opening letting in an angry foul smelling Shaw. 

“Not to say that you don't look good in everything Sweetie, but garbage isn’t really your color.” Root said as Shaw walked over to them, covered in garbage and a questionable smell. 

Root could pinpoint the exact moment Shaw noticed the welts on her back. She had been talking about how she and the number had to jump out of a window and into a garbage container when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and walked over next to John who was cleaning the exit wound on the back of her shoulder. 

“Who did that to you?” Shaw asked as she disinfected her hands and pushed John out of the way to clean it all her self. 

“Aw how sweet you care. Well John thought it was you” Root said with a hiss as Shaw pressed the Q-tip hard into the still open wound on her shoulder.  
Root couldn't see it but Shaw send John a glare at that. 

”These are from that relevant number I was working on the past two weeks.” Root said with out explaining further. 

“Root.” Shaw said. Root knew that tone of voice, it meant explain yourself. 

Root let out a huff of air before continuing her story. 

“I was undercover as a maid for Governor Wicks who was selling political intelligence to a terror organization. It seemed that Wicks has a type because all previous maids fitting my description had quit within a month. So I was undercover to gather evidence of his illegal activities. One evening both him and Mrs. Wicks were out, not together, and I took the change to go snooping. 

Only Wicks come home early and while I managed to hide the hard drive I had copied and leave the study he caught me on the way down. He accused me of stealing and explained that I had forgotten my phone in the guest bathroom when I cleaned it. I had been hired as a meek and shy woman so he would know something was wrong if I suddenly was able to defend myself as he grabbed me and dragged me back to the study. She had told me that based on the previous maids he liked his women ‘reluctant.’ 

He tore the back of my uniform and started hitting me with his belt. I wanted more that anything to just snap his fat neck, but She told me that we needed him to be arrested and instructed me to scream. I did, only for about a minute or so. Apparently She had send Mrs. Wicks a fake message from Wicks telling her to come home right away as he had something very important to tell her. 

She caught her husband savagely beating the maid, me. With his belt and called the police. They arrested Wicks and found the hard drive, that I had place in his pocket while he was dragging me up the stairs, and I took a 100.000 $ bribe to not press assault charges.” Root said all at once as Shaw finished the stitches on her shoulder and moved on to properly clean the long welts down Root’s back.

“Why didn't you get help cleaning this” Shaw asked getting angry, Root was so stupid! This could cause a serious infection. 

“Well I couldn't go to a hospital they would ask too many questions.” 

“And why didn't you come to me then?” Shaw asked. 

Root didn't say anything but turned to look at Shaw. That was when Shaw saw it in her eyes… Root had been embarrassed about what had happened. Shaw stopped her work on the wounds and look up at John who was now cleaning the gun she had gotten dirty. Their eyes locked and she mouthed ‘leave’ to him. He rolled his eyes but left, with the gun.

“Root we both know you could have killed him the moment he grabbed you but you were ordered to stand down so you didn't. Also no matter what kind of wound you get you can always come to me… I don't trust those morons at the hospitals or worse John to a better job than me. Ok?” Shaw said. 

“No matter what kind of wound huh?’ what if it's a sex wound?” the typical twinkle in Root’s eyes had not returned.

“Root” 

“Thank you Sameen.” 

Root leaned in to kiss her but stopped right before their lips met. 

“You smell like a dead hobo. Go shower” Root said as she moved back and covered her nose and mouth with her hand.

“Fuck you” Shaw said, but she still got up and put the kit away.

“You can after you shower” answered Root as she went over to the mini fridge to get a can of coke and an apple. 

 

While in the bathroom Shaw made a phone call, tomorrow Wicks would be beat up so badly that he would have to be transferred to an actual hospital. 

 

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com


End file.
